


Дружба до гроба

by AntheaAteara



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть эпик фейлов и один гуд шот</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружба до гроба

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Friendship is a four-letter word.»

 

 **Первый эпик фейл**  
  
\- Ваше время пришло. Начинайте! Задача: обезвредить братьев Генрих и изъять устройство. Напоминаю: операция строго секретная.  
  
Двое мужчин в дорогих костюмах прошли в двери, ведущие на элитную вечеринку в пентхаусе одного из небоскрёбов Гонконга.  
  
***   
  
\- Пойду в атаку, - сказал Франклин, увидев двух девушек у бара.  
\- Привет, меня зовут Ксения.  
\- Очень приятно, Так.  
\- Франклин, - поцеловал руку даме.  
\- Зачем пожаловали в Гонконг? Поработать или отдохнуть?  
  
Одновременно.  
\- Отдохнуть, - Франклин.  
\- Поработать, - Так.  
\- Это совместимо.  
  
\- И кто же Вы по профессии?  
\- Я – капитан круизного лайнера. Большого такого судна. А мой маленький дружок – наикрутейший агент по туризму.  
\- Примите на свой борт корабля, капитан? – Брюнетка вокруг да около не ходила.  
  
У Франклина загорелись глаза. Он уже собирался было ответить утвердительно, как лучший друг его обломал.  
  
Положил свою руку тому на плечо и произнёс:  
\- Позвольте откланяться, нас и, правда, ждут дела.  
\- Нет у нас дел.  
\- Есть, мой друг.  
\- Аа, Вы из этих…  
  
\- Что, простите? – Франклин, больше всех волнующийся о своей репутации, вмиг напрягся.  
\- Вы, парни вместе? Надо было сразу сказать. – Девушка явно была расстроена, её подруга лишь поджала губы.  
\- Нет. Нетушки. Неа. Мы просто друзья. Просто решили вместе заглянуть на пати, вот и всё. Скажи им, Так.  
\- Нам пора, милый.  
\- Эй, перестань, чувак. Мы отдельно. От-дель-но!  
\- Вижу, насколько отдельно. Что ж, прошу нас извинить, джентльмены. – И дамы поспешили ретироваться, по пути найдя себе спутников на оставшийся вечер.  
  
Франклин хотел было наехать на друга, но ему не дали шанса. Братья Генрих были уже на крыше.  
  
***   
  
Франклин увидел, как его напарник падает с крыши. Он страшно испугался, но, присмотревшись, понял, что он зацепился за какие-то железки. Младший Генрих стоял над его другом, собираясь выстрелить.   
Мгновение, и вот уже сам злодей летит с небоскрёба вниз.  
  
\- Генрих явно будет недоволен.  
\- Меня больше беспокоит наш Босс.   
\- Это уж точно. – Так понимал, что такую операцию вряд ли можно назвать удачной.  
\- Интересно, те красотки ещё там?  
\- Думаю, они считают, что ты сегодня ночью будешь занят.  
\- Да пошёл ты!  
  
***  
  
**Второй эпик фейл**  
  
\- Спасибо, что пригласил меня на Бабушкин праздник.  
\- О чём речь, ты такой же член семьи, как и Я.  
  
Дело было воскресным днём. Франклин с Таком сидели за столиком, наблюдая, как вся детвора носится по лужайке, как угорелая.   
\- О, Господи! Без желатина.   
\- Ммм?  
\- Попробуй. – Франклин поднёс ложечку к губам Така. Конечно же, Бабушка должна была подойти именно в этот момент.  
  
\- А что это Вы тут рассиживаетесь сами по себе? Боюсь, что так правнуки у меня не заведутся.  
\- Ба!  
\- Я уже Вас одним замечательным внуком обеспечил. – Похвастался Так.  
\- Это не считается, ты всё профукал.  
  
Тут её супруг предложил потанцевать, и Бабушка отошла вместе с ним.  
\- С поцелуем, это, конечно, жесть.  
\- А, по-моему, это трогательно и мило.  
\- Что? Так, ты совсем сбрендил?  
\- Слушай, мы задели серьёзную тему, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Давай поговорим серьёзно. – Так повернулся к другу.  
\- Мне перестать есть торт?  
\- Будь добр.  
\- Я отложил ложку. Говори.  
\- Ну, давай по серьёзному.   
\- Угу, по мужски.   
\- Я знаю, ты для меня всё сделаешь.   
\- Угу.  
\- И Я тебе точно также. Ну, ты в курсе. Но как было бы здорово…  
\- Да?  
\- Вот, можешь представить, как было бы, если б всё это было как с женщиной. Ну, как у Бабушки с Дедушкой.   
\- Не понял, это что за намёки? Сначала Бабушка про нас чего-то там придумала, а теперь ты с гейскими штучками лезешь?  
\- Франклин, ты полный идиот.  
  
***   
  
**Третий эпик фейл**  
  
\- Ты разместил свои личные данные в Интернете на всеобщее обозрение?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты что, спятил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так ты меня кидаешь, что ли?  
\- Чего?  
\- Теперь с ней будешь возиться там… по разным местам водить. Туда ходить, сюда.  
\- Расслабься, мы с ней даже ещё не встречались ни разу, а ты уже ревнуешь.  
\- Да ты совсем, что ли? Какого чёрта? Ни хрена Я не ревную.  
\- Да Я ж пошутил, Франклин.  
\- Не смей её водить в бильярд. Это наше место.   
\- Да ты смеёшься надо мной!  
\- И в бар “У Ронни”.  
\- Франклин!  
\- И в пиццерию на Бродвее.  
  
***   
  
**Четвёртый эпик фейл**  
  
\- Здравствуйте, к сожалению, меня нет дома. Просто оставьте сообщение после гудка.  
\- Так! Ты где? Уже пять часов. Фильм скоро начнётся и у меня новые палочки для ударника. Звони.  
  
***   
  
Так с Лорен на аттракционах.  
  
***   
  
\- Здравствуйте, к сожалению, меня нет дома. Просто оставьте сообщение после гудка.  
\- Чувак! Ну, где ты?  
  
***   
  
Всё ещё в парке аттракционов. Играют в настольный хоккей.  
  
***   
  
\- Здравствуйте, к сожалению, меня нет дома. Просто оставьте сообщение после гудка.  
\- Привет. Сейчас у нас 5:43. Эээ, ну, в общем, Я тут один отдыхаю. Смотрю телик. А ты… может у тебя… может, ты выключил телефон, не знаю… ты проверь. Ой, проверь… Ты же… Ладно. Не важно. Позвони мне.  
  
***   
  
Так выиграл игрушку для Лорен.  
  
***   
  
\- Оставьте сообщение после гудка.  
\- Эй, привет, ну, эээ… Я волнуюсь уже немного. Ты там… по идее, ты давно должен был… перезвонить. Я звоню уже час, так что… Ну, всё, звони, скажи, что всё в порядке и всё. Всё? Ну, всё. Я "всё" уже раз пять сказал. Да? Звони. Всё.  
  
***   
  
**Пятый эпик фейл**  
  
Так с Франклином сидят и слушают, как Триш втирает Лорен всякую чушь. Но для них это очень важно. Сзади сидят агенты Бойлс и Доунинг. Для них всё это в новинку, но дико интересно. Редко когда спецагенты сходят с ума.  
  
Голос Лорен в передатчике слышится очень чётко:  
\- У Фостера крохотные такие ручонки. Ну, как у динозаврика.   
  
Присутствующие в комнате прослушки, за исключением Фостера, откровенно ржут, под огромное неудовольствие последнего.  
  
У Триш как всегда заготовлен комментарий:  
\- Ооо, жуть. Значит и писюлька малюсенькая.  
Так с Бойлсом и Доунингом на полу.   
  
\- Ну, это ведь не так. Ты же видел, м? – Лицо у бесстрашного агента Франклина Фостера точь-в-точь как у ребёнка, которому сказали, что Санты не существует. Вот прям секунда и расплачется. – Ты сам видел в Бангладеше, ты же знаешь.  
  
Вот теперь ржут только Бойлс с Доунингом, как и подоспевший агент Дикерман.  
\- Чего ржёте? – Таку это не понравилось.  
\- В Бангладеше? Это когда Вы задержались на несколько дней? Вы там что ли… – Агент Доунинг сделал серьёзное лицо – Измеряли? – И прыснул.  
Остальные подхватили.  
  
А Так посмотрел на лучшего друга как на врага народа.   
\- Вот надо было тебе это говорить?  
\- Эй, Доунинг, что за грязные намёки?  
\- Агент Фостер, что Вы. Вы не так всё поняли. Мы верим, что там действительно появились непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
\- Ага, - подхватил Дикерман, - линейка не подошла.   
  
Тут у них началась истерика. В такой атмосфере слушать девчачий бред не было смысла, и Так с Франклином поспешно ретировались.  
  
***   
  
**Шестой эпик фейл**  
  
\- Полюбил… Изобретательно женщину в постель затаскиваешь. Браво! Хорош спектакль. – Франклин был зол на Така.  
\- Я и не жду понимания.  
\- Просто признай, что проиграл.  
\- Ты думаешь, что нарисовался со своей шевелюрой и белозубой улыбкой, и меня смыло? И давай не будем забывать, Я её первый нашёл.  
\- Зато запала она сначала на меня. Так Я не виноват, что ты всегда на шаг позади.  
  
Так был вне себя от злости:  
\- Потому что за тобой приходится подтирать. И ещё: дружбы нашей… больше нет.  
\- Я уже попросил Босса о переводе.  
\- О. Замечательно!  
\- Да! Просто отлично!  
\- Круто!   
\- Здорово!  
\- Козёл!  
\- Мудак!  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Сам заткнись!  
\- Да пошёл ты!  
\- Это ты пошёл!  
  
***   
  
**И один гуд шот**  
  
Так сидел за рулём, рядом Лорен, а сзади Франклин.  
За ними гнался Генрих со своими людьми. Всюду гремели выстрелы.  
  
\- Это что ещё за чертовщина!? – крикнула девушка.  
\- Прости меня, Я не совсем агент по туризму, Лорен.  
\- Да ну, Так!  
\- А Я не капитан лайнера.  
\- Да что ты!  
  
Тут несколько машин выскочили спереди, и Так резко дал по тормозам. Лорен закричала.  
\- Спокойно. Лорен, возьми-ка руль.   
\- Нет!  
\- Я видел, ты умеешь.  
  
Они на ходу поменялись местами.   
\- Разворот!  
Лорен действительно фигово водила. Так почти что выпал из машины.   
\- Чёрт!  
\- Так! – Фостер вцепился в руку друга, не давая ему выпасть.   
Спустя несколько секунд тому удалось сесть ровно.  
\- Мы вместе! – крикнул Франклин.  
\- Мы вместе, старина! – Так улыбался в тридцать два зуба.  
\- Вместе! Я тебя люблю!  
\- А Я тебя!  
\- Вернулись!  
  
***   
  
Машина с Генрихом свалилась вниз с моста.   
Операция прошла успешно.   
Правда, кто-то был очень не доволен.  
  
\- Вы оба просто чокнутые! Поверить не могу, что встречалась с Вами двумя! Держитесь от меня подальше. Господи! Даже близко не подходите!  
И Лорен развернувшись, быстро зацокала каблучками прочь.   
  
\- Ну, как. Мы оба проиграли…  
\- Мда… Как тебе такой вариант?.. Она была неплохая…  
\- Да. Красивая. Но подруга у неё чокнутая. И вообще, у меня не маленький. Ну, теперь-то пока никого рядом нет, признай это.  
\- Да достал ты со своими причиндалами!  
\- Так!  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?   
\- Скажи, что у меня большой.  
\- Да Я даже не помню!  
\- Ах, вот как? Тогда, Я напомню.   
  
***   
  
Позже, лёжа в постели с Таком, Франклин признался, что сделал это только под воздействием адреналина. Никто ему, естественно, не поверил.


End file.
